


forgiveness

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alaric found out that Damon compelled him, he thought, he would finally strike Damon off his friend list for good. He clearly didn't expect it would lead to this. Set in 6x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/gifts).



Alaric was angry. He wasn't sure if he had ever been angrier in his whole life. Damon was his friend and he trusted him. He still couldn't believe that he really compelled him. All Alaric wanted was to keep Jo save. But once again, all Damon cared about was what he wanted, he didn't care who might get hurt in the process. And as Damon told him that Kai was out, he just couldn't do anything else than punching him in the face.

That was a week ago and Damon kept on telling him crappy excuses for what he did. But Alaric didn't listen. He didn't want to know what Damon had to say anymore. Damon knew that he screwed up once again. And he wanted Alaric to forgive him. But he just didn't know how to make it any better. Not that Damon would ever admit it, but Alaric being mad at him was hurting him. Right now, everything in Damon's life was falling apart.

They didn't manage to get Bonnie back, Elena didn't remember that she once loved him. Alaric was everything he still had at the moment. Damon could feel that Elena and he were starting to drift apart. She couldn't remember their love, but he wasn't sure if it would even made a difference anymore, if a miracle would happen and she would get back her memories right now. He always thought that their love would last forever, but now, when he looked at Elena, it just felt different.

Alaric once kissed him, as he was totally drunk. Damon didn't really care back than. He didn't think of that kiss for a long time. He tried not thinking about it when Alaric died. Losing his best friend was hard enough without the thoughts of what might could have been. He never thought he would ever get back his best friend. But he did. And Damon thought about this kiss quite often lately. It had taken Damon some time to realize, but he knew now, that he loved them both, Elena and Alaric. But he didn't think that he was still in love with Elena.

He tried to apologize to Alaric one more time and Alaric punched him in the face one more time. (Not that Damon wanted to complain, he knew, he deserved it.) But he didn't want to give up. He took Alaric into his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry for what I did" he said once again. He took Alaric's face into his hands and kissed him fondly. And finally Alaric told him, that he forgives him. And as Damon kissed Alaric again, he kissed him back.


End file.
